Realization
by NerAKSIS
Summary: Hannibal is having jealousy issues and comforts Will about it. Will finally realizes that he can never escape Hannibal's grasp.


Hey this was my first Hannigram, and I'm excited about it. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Summary: Hannibal is having jealousy issues and comforts Will about it. Will finally realizes that he can never escape Hannibal's grasp.

**Realization by NerAKSIS**

Will didn't completely understand what was happening other than Hannibal was hovering over him with a savage look in his eyes.

"Hannibal, what…" the young professor started but was suddenly stopped by Hannibal's ravenous lips pushing into his. Hannibal's kiss was so forceful that Will could hardly respond to it. However, he was able to shove Hannibal away. Will was gasping for breath and averting his gaze from the forceful doctor. After several minutes of being able to breathe properly he decided to steal a glance at Hannibal. This was a bad idea. Hannibal was staring down at his young lover with an angered expression in his eyes. "What's wrong with you? What did I do to you to get treated this way?" Will questioned Hannibal. After waiting for an answer and not receiving one, Will pushed Hannibal away from him. He was able to properly sit up on the couch. He ran his hands through is brunette curls and decided to speak up again, "I'm not a child's toy to be played with. You CAN NOT treat me as if I'm a meaningless being!" His outburst caused a stilled tense silence between the two men.

Impatient for a response Will scoffed in annoyance and got up from the couch making his way towards the bedroom. However, before reaching his destination he was grabbed by his wrists and pushed up against the wall. He looked at Hannibal in annoyance and anger.

"Hannibal, let go of me!" The older man simply smirked at his trapped victim.

"I'm sorry Will, but I cannot have other people trying to force their way in between us."

Will look confused and then realized that Hannibal was talking about Alana Bloom. Previously, Alana and Will had become closer, more than friends, and this angered Hannibal. He didn't like others stealing what was his. Hannibal saw the realization play across Will's face and was glad that he knew what he was referring to.

"Alana and I are…" Will trailed off, not knowing how to word his relationship with the female doctor. He wanted to be truthful to Hannibal but at the same time he didn't want to get punished for his answer.

The younger man started again, "Alana and I have just become closer friends, yes our relationship may seem more to others, but we have both decided that it wouldn't be good for us to become anything other than just friends."

Hannibal took in Will's answer and released his hold on the young man. Will began rubbing his wrists where they hurt from Hannibal's hold. Will looked up at Hannibal and was suddenly engulfed into a big hug.

"I'm sorry Will. I had a moment of weakness when I saw the two of you laughing together. I become enraged that someone like Alana Bloom had stolen you away from me. I just wanted to make sure that you knew you only belong to me…," the doctor was about to continue but was interrupted by Will who pulled out of his hug.

"I don't belong to you. I'm my own person, not some prize you won!" Will had a determined look on his face saying that he wasn't playing around. Hannibal simply smirked at this.

"Oh, Will, don't you see? Once you get close to me there's no going back."

Will grimaced, having a sensation of dread washing over him, and he quickly tried to get past the crazed man but was pushed up against the wall again by Hannibal's body.

"You ARE mine, Will. Just get used to it and everything will be easier," Hannibal stated frankly.

Will squeezed his eyes shut, scared of this realization but he couldn't look at Hannibal right now. Despite telling himself that he didn't, Will knew that he loved Hannibal but could never escape his defining death by this cunning predator.

After a few moments, Will opened his eyes and looked into the dark orbs, seeing the intensity in them and knew that Hannibal was right; Will was his and he had to accept that. Hannibal leaned down and kissed his defenseless prey. It was only a matter of time before he could enjoy devouring his precious Will.

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
